The Past Is The Past
by SwiftyMunchkin
Summary: After being propositioned by none other than Quinn Fabray for sex on a visit to Lima, Rachel takes it upon herself to help her former tormentor.
1. The First Night

_**(A/N: Hey guys! New story! Let me know what you think and if I should continue it. You're probably thinking, 'Why start a new one when you have 'Fairy To Your Pirate' to write. Well, you know how I said I was having trouble writing. Well, when I am having trouble it's usually because I have other ideas in my head; so yeah. R&R :D )**_

* * *

**The First Night**

Monday - December 21st - 2015

"Oh Lima, how I have not missed you!" Rachel Berry spoke aloud sarcastically as her fathers' busied themselves loading up her two suitcases into the car.

The cool winter breeze had made itself known as soon as she stepped foot off the plane and she wrapped her coat further around herself. It was Christmas break and it had been a year since she visited her home town and she really hadn't missed it.

New York was such a tremendous place and she felt more at home there than she ever had here; proving she was destined for bigger things. She revelled in the way people seemed interested in the fact she had been raised by two gay men in New York as opposed to the glare she would normally receive; and is currently receiving by an elderly woman walking past her.

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, she laughed when the woman all but ran from her, _'Thank you Quinn Fabray.' _she giggled as her fathers' ushered her into the car.

"It's good to have you home sweetie." Leroy Berry smiled at her in the rear view mirror, "We've missed you."

His husband, Hiram; nodded in agreement enthusiastically.

"I've missed you guys too but can we save all the catching up until tomorrow? I'm rather tired and stiff after that flight and would love to sleep it off."

* * *

"Dad!"

Leroy peeked over the top of his newspaper and smiled, he had missed seeing his little girl; he missed her needing him, "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I borrow the car? I'm supposed to meet Kurt at 'Scandals' in a few."

It had been four days since the small singer had arrived back in Lima, four days that had been spent in the midst of celebrating Hanukkah and catching up. New York had given her plenty of stories from seeing Broadway shows in her off time to her usual coffee run being interrupted by almost being hit by taxi's. Although she laughed those dangerous parts off, her fathers' seemed to just try and keep her in the house longer. After four days of just milling around the house she decided it was finally time to see some of the former Glee Club members who had flown in for the holiday.

* * *

'Scandals' had changed a lot in a year. It was not only a gay bar any more but had designated nights for each sexual preference and currently, Rachel, Kurt, Puck and Mercedes were making their way into the bar.

"What'll it be?"

"We'll take a round of tequila shots to start us off and just keep the beers coming," Puck smirked, "Thanks babe."

The obvious bottle blonde behind the counter rolled her eyes and went to fulfil the order. Puck obviously had a reputation around town and Rachel couldn't understand why all these women would line up to be with him. Sure, she had dated him but he was nothing special; but then again, she never had slept with him.

"What's up bitches?"

Santana and Brittany came running up behind them, Brittany's hands making their way around Rachel's waist and lifting her into the air.

"I missed you too Brit," she giggled as the tall blonde spun her around. Once her feet were planted firmly back on the ground she twisted in the girls grip. "Missed all of you, so much!" she all but squealed while her arms wrapped around Brittany's neck.

"Uh-uh Berry! Hands off my girl!" Santana slurred pulling Brittany into her.

Rachel smiled; she knew how much Santana loved the ditsy blonde. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that if she so much as gave Brittany a peck on the cheek she would be interrogated on her intentions.

"Just because you're out now and all doesn't mean you can take anyone's girl!"

"Wait... What?" Mercedes eyed Rachel carefully, "Out?"

"Santana!" Rachel hissed, smacking the Latina on the shoulder, "No Mercedes... Well, yes but-"

"JewBro! Why did you not tell me this? You can be my wingman!"

Rachel sighed, "I am bi-sexual, yes," she confirmed. All the looks on her friends' faced told her she should elaborate, besides Santana who was currently more interested in Brittany's neck.

"I for one want to know why we are only finding this out now? I mean, I thought we told each other everything," Kurt sadly stated, his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry guys, it's fairly new to me as well. I rang Santana around five months ago after a girl at my local coffee shop started showing interest in me. She was quite beautiful and I just needed advice and the first person who came to mind was Santana so..."

Everyone smiled, "It's fine Rach," Kurt laughed, "Now we can be each other's wing person!"

"I call dibs first!"

"Noah! I am not some piece of meat to be passed around. What makes you guys think I'll be a good wing person anyway?"

Mercedes laughed and downed her shot from the tray that was placed in front of them, "Honestly Rachel? Your skills in persuading and nagging to get whatever you want, makes you perfect for it. You could even get Finn a date."

Rachel threw her head back and let out a boisterous laugh, her friends were right; regardless of how offended she should be. Yes, she did 'nag' at times but it's what got her where she is today; living in New York, attending NYADA, living in her own apartment. Her 'quality' had been more as a gift than anything else, however many people it drove away; Finn being one of them, she scoffed at the thought, _'As if I'd help him find someone.'_

"Come on JewBro, I've had four shots and I'm ready to get my flirt on."

* * *

It had been two hours since they had all arrived; since then, Mike and Tina had joined them. Amused smiles graced Kurt and Mercedes' lips as Mike and Tina's eyes widened comically to see Rachel chatting up four different girls with Puck.

"Did we-uhm-when did..." Tina stuttered gesturing to Rachel who was affectionately running her fingers up and down some girls' arm.

"I thought you were over that stutter C Chang?" Santana laughed, stumbling over towards them with Brittany closely following.

"Sorry guys; San be nice," Brittany pouted while she practically helped Santana stand. "Anyway, we are going to leave now because San has had lots to drink and that always ends up fun!" she smiled ecstatically.

"Too much information Brit," Kurt said, face scrunched up uncomfortably.

"Are you guys leaving?"

"Don't make her explain why, please Rach, I'm begging you girl," Mercedes giggled, "Mind if I catch the taxi with you guys?"

The three girls hugged everyone goodbye before walking out to their awaiting taxi. Rachel smiled and turned her attention to the Asian couple who stood gaping at her with their hands held tightly in one another's.

"How have you two been? I'm sorry I haven't had much time to converse with you, Puck has had me on constant wing person watch," she apologised, nodding her head in approval to the mohawk-ed boy who seemed to be leaving with the one of the girls they had been talking with.

"Rachel, when did this all happen?" Mike questioned, gesturing to the group of girls who she had been talking with.

"Honestly?" The couple nodded, "I actually think I have always been interested in girls but during High School I suppose I was still looking for my leading 'male'," she air quoted, thinking back to the three boys she had dated.

Finn Hudson; obviously being the main one being the Quarterback, most desirable boy in school and adequate singer. She couldn't help but go back to him every time; although she would have gone back to Jesse St. James had he not dumped eggs on her and used her to be able to spy on the 'New Directions'. _'Those poor baby chickens' _Then there was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, he had leading male potential of course but lacked in the department of actually being able to do much about it; that, and he was an ass and womaniser.

"Rrraaaacheeeell," Kurt drawled, "Can you give me a lift? I really want to get into bed."

Mike and Tina smiled, "I'm glad you've found who you are Rach and you got everything you wanted," Tina said, pulling her into a hug.

"Next time we are in New York we'll be sure to visit," Mike stated, stealing Rachel from Tina.

Rachel smiled into his chest and hugged him tightly, she had missed everyone dearly and loved that they all decided to come and hang out tonight. The night had been excellent; watching as Santana and Brittany danced together with the obvious look of love still in their eyes, the way Tina and Mike fed each other and never left one another's side, the way Kurt and Mercedes people watched and added their own commentary to other peoples movements, and she missed the way Puck... she missed Puck.

"Rrraaaacheeeell."

The girl in question smiled, "Of course you can catch a lift Kurt. Are you two okay with getting home responsibly?"

Tina nodded, "I've had nothing, we'll be fine."

Rachel hugged them both goodbye with promises of catching up again before leaving; back to New York. She all but had to carry Kurt out into the parking lot before laying him down on the back seat of her Dad's car and pulling the seat belt over him; with great difficulty.

* * *

The car was stopped at a red light; a passed out Kurt graced the back seat with his light snores filling the silence along with the hum of the engine. Rachel smiled to herself, she had had a good time catching up with her friends as well as helping Puck 'hook up'. She was beyond happy with the fact that her friends' took her new found sexuality revelation with open arms and congratulated her for achieving her goals so far; promising to visit sometime.

_Tap, tap_

"How's it going tonight? Looking for some company?"

The husky voice filled her ears and she all but melted into her seat before her eye's widened; she was being propositioned for sex, there was a prostitute at her window. She slowly turned her head to the figure to kindly tell them she wasn't interested when her heart stopped.

She ducked her head, trying to put the dark figure into a new angle of light; to confirm or deny that her theory of who it was wasn't true.

"Quinn?"

* * *

_**(A/N: So yeah, tell me what you think :D )**_


	2. The First Night Pt 2

**_(A/N: Hai, guys! I'm here with the next instalment and let me tell you that the reviews had me torn between my original idea and your new ideas but sadly I went with my original. I promise though that I will use some of your inputs in the near future because; well, it will create more drama and I know how some people love their drama! SO! Tell me what you think, yeah? R&R)_**

* * *

**The First Night (2)**

Monday - December 21st - 2015

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

"Mmmmnnaaa... What!"

"Rents due!"

"I'm sorry Greg, I'll have the rent tomorrow morning; I promise."

"I'm getting tired of these games Fabray!"

"I don't intentionally do this! You know that!"

"I'm sorry Quinn, I know. Tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Also! Can you start earlier today? Melissa called and she has a doctor's appointment."

"Alright."

Quinn Fabray stepped away from her apartment door's peep-hole with a sigh. She made her way into her small bathroom and proceeded to strip off, she hissed when the hot water hit her body and savoured every moment of it; who knew how long it would last anyway.

Closing her eyes, she leant back against the shower wall and let her mind wander. She didn't know how she got here; well, that was a lie, she did know but she didn't know why. Yale had been everything she expected, but she didn't expect to let the work load overload her so much to the point that she couldn't handle it anymore and left; promising herself she would go back to college someday in the future when she was ready. On arrival back in Lima she was greeted by her mother _and_ father; who had been forgiven for his infidelity, in the end she just couldn't bring herself to stay in the same house as the man.

After landing a job as a waitress in one of the town's many bars, she had made friends with the owner; Greg, who didn't care that she was under-age. Everyone in Lima knew about the struggles that Quinn Fabray had gone through in her life and he took her in instantly, treating her like one of his own whom had all already left Lima. Greg also owned a small apartment complex next to the bar and gave Quinn a decent apartment, he would treat her like his own but he still wanted her to be independent; even if he was lenient on the rent from time to time, Quinn knew she needed to make more money.

Angry with herself and her life, she decided she needed to let off steam and when she finished early at the bar one night she began knocking back few with a few of Lima's business men. She didn't care that they probably knew her father and when one of them offered to go back to his place, she jumped at the opportunity just to piss off the man who had once ruined her life.

The morning after wasn't as pleasant as the night before however; waking up in the man's bed by herself was a bit terrifying at first. That was until she noticed the yellow post-it note attached to a large role of bills informing her of the man's thanks and hoping that was enough money for her. She knew she should've been offended by the blatant accusation of her being a hooker but she couldn't deny the fact that the weight of a relatively easy five hundred dollars felt good in her hands.

Now here she was, three years later, sleeping with the business men of Lima; and the occasional closeted lesbian, for cash. She sighed loudly before stepping out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before walking into her bedroom. Pulling on her uniform over her head with a groan before slipping on her sneakers and stepping into the kitchen while towelling her hair dry; today was just another normal day in her shitty life.

* * *

"How's it going today?" Greg asked as Quinn stepped through the bar doors later that morning.

"Always the same question, Greg and it's always going to be the same answer," she replied, tossing her bag into the back room door that was to the right of the bar.

The bar was like any other stereotypical one; a few tables and chairs set up, booths aligned against the wall, a few televisions mounted on the walls all facing different directions and the bar was at the far end of the place. Various beer taps littered the inside area of the bar, liquor bottles adorned the back wall and bar stools surrounded the bar.

"Same shit different day," Greg laughed as he continued cleaning the beer mugs and setting them down on the built in shelves under the bar, "Don't worry, you'll be able to go as soon as that clock hits four."

"Yippee," Quinn said dryly as she tied an apron around her waist and began wiping down tables; even though leaving at four benefited her deeply because that meant she would be able to work the streets tonight in hopes to gain her rent money.

* * *

It was ten to four when Quinn finally started to clean up the last of her tables so she could leave. She wondered how so many people in Lima found themselves in a bar this early but she didn't particularly care as long as they left good tips; the drunker the better.

"You're leaving already?" a tipsy businessman questioned as Quinn breezed past him at the bar while removing her apron.

She didn't mind the man; he had been nice ever since he walked in an hour prior; just receiving a promotion which also granted him the rest of the day off so he was celebrating by buying everyone drinks.

Quinn smiled, leaning on the bar in front of him, "Unfortunately for you, yes," she teased, "But I would not be opposed to spending a little more time with you."

"One more drink?" The man was no idiot, he knew what else Quinn offered besides a warm smile and alcohol; most of the businessmen in Lima knew.

Without any hesitation, Quinn grabbed another mug from under the bar and filled it half-way, "I like to be fully alert when going into things like this," she stated, sating the man's curiosity to the lack of liquid in her mug.

* * *

"Here."

And just like that, Quinn had two hundred dollars; easy as that. Yes, she was angry at herself after every single encounter but this is what she had to do to survive; for now. The lock box in the back of her wardrobe was almost filled to the brim with hundred dollar bills and she knew she wouldn't be doing this kind of thing much longer. Once she had enough money she was leaving Lima, she didn't know where she would go but she needed to get out again.

She left the man's apartment with confidence, her head tilted slightly upward into the air and her shoulders squared. Anyone who even thought about looking at the girl would immediately turn in the other direction, to them she was an emotional train wreck and if she was capable of protecting herself against rowdy businessmen then she was capable of anything.

After arriving back into her own apartment, she promptly showered and dressed in her usual attire for the nights festivities; a sinfully short dress, a skimpy leather jacket with black boots; just in case she would need to run. Anything like that had yet to happen to the blonde but she was glad that Lima was a small town with a small crime rate. The fact that only businessmen seemed to frequent her because her first encounter three years ago was a little chatty with his friend's made her feel a little safer as well.

"Another night on the town, Quinn?" Greg inquired as the blonde came through the doors of the bar dressed in her skimpy attire.

Quinn gave a small nod, "Here is you're rent," she said handing the man one hundred and fifty dollars from the amount she had made earlier.

"Please be careful," the man begged, locking eyes with the blonde; grabbing onto her wrist.

The girl's heart broke just a little bit; this man was everyone she wished her father was. Kind, caring and she wasn't even his child; she was hoping by now that her family would've stepped in when they heard about her other 'job'.

"I will," she replied with a squeeze to the older man's hand, "I promise," and with that she turned in her heel and rushed out before she lost all composure thinking about her 'family'.

* * *

The cold night air hit Quinn like a ton of bricks as she stood under a street light near an over pass. She was really reconsidering her clothing options; it was winter, what was she doing in a dress? But the dress showed her legs and that was the main point, certain customers preferred to see the good rather than have to unwrap layers of clothing and find out later.

"Hey."

The first customer of the night; so the blonde put on her seductive smile and approached the rolled down window.

"Hey," she husked leaning in a little, "how's it going?"

"As good as it was last week; what do you say? Same thing, same rate?"

Quinn knew she recognised that face, it was one of her father's colleagues and she really wondered what they all thought about her when she used to visit her father at work when she was fifteen.

"Of course," she replied before walking around to the passenger side and entering; it was six, the night only just beginning.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock when Quinn was dropped back under the over pass by her third customer, she decided that after one more she would go home having already made around fifteen-hundred dollars. She stood there for no more than ten minutes before she saw an expensive looking Mercedes Benz stopped at the red lights. Expensive cars in Lima usually meant her usual clientele so she put on her seductive smile again and walked over slowly.

The blonde tapped on the slightly rolled down window twice.

"How's it going tonight? Looking for some company?" she husked, ducking her head down; her short blonde hair falling into her face.

_"Quinn?"_

Her head snapped up quickly at the question; no one usually called her Quinn in Lima, just those who knew her outside of her second 'job'. She had opted to be called 'Q' during her encounters; it just made it easier to cut the men loose later.

"How did you know my-?"

"Quinn? Is that you?"

She knew that voice, she couldn't quite place it; not having any contact from people from her life before Yale which was three years ago.

The light had turned green now but the carafe no movement except for the window; descending all the way before a brunette head poked out with a confused look on her face.

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape, "R-Ra-Rachel?"

"Hi, Quinn," the smaller girl greeted with a small smile, "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has," Quinn whispered before clearing her throat, "How have you been? How's New York? I read about your current role in the McKinley Muckraker."

"Really? I didn't expect news to get back so quick," the brunette smiled, "That's technically how I've been; busy, busy, busy," she laughed, "How about you? What are you doing out here? It's Winter for crying out loud." Rachel already knew the answer to this question considering how the blonde greeted her in the first place but she couldn't help but ask; she wanted to know what happened to her 'sort of friend'.

Quinn faltered with her answer, she knew Rachel was smart enough to know what she was doing out here and didn't really know how to answer. She had never anticipated running into anyone from her old life because they had all left Lima as soon as they got the chance.

"Get in the car," Rachel ordered when Quinn didn't answer.

The blonde choked on her saliva, "I'm sorry, what?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"Get in the car, Quinn," the girl demanded more firmly, "It's freezing out here; just get in."

Quinn hesitated but only for a moment because she could swear that if Rachel kept looking at her that way that she would burst into flames; and she /was/ feeling a little chilly.

She slid into the passenger side with a small grateful smile to the brunette, "Where are we off to?" she queried, fastening her seatbelt.

"Firstly we-"

"RRRRAAAAAACHEELLLLL," Kurt groaned from the back, "Hey! I didn't know you picked up a lady friend," he stated as he attempts to sit up, "The ladies really do love you."

Quinn mashed her lips together to keep herself from bursting into laughter and to hide her blush that if Rachel was anyone else, she really would've been 'picked up'.

"Kurt Hummel is the name," the boy greeted with a wide smile, "Rachel will treat you right, I only found out about her tonight but I can tell that ladies must really love her considering she talked someone into going home with Puckerman."

"Kurt!" Rachel hissed, "Go back to sleep, we'll be at your house soon," and with that the boy sunk back into the back-seat and closed his eyes.

"Sooo..."

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel questioned, putting the car in drive and turning down into the Hummel's street.

"Fare-the-well my fair children, I will see you tomorrow Rachel and maybe you too blonde stranger. Rachel seems like the type to offer breakfast," Kurt laughed before stumbling out of the car and up to his front door.

"I apologise for him, you know him and alcohol." Rachel attempted hiding her embarrassment behind a weak laugh as she pulled out of the Hummel's driveway.

Quinn looked down at her lap with an amused smile, "So... you're a lesbian?"

* * *

**_(A/N: So, what'd ya think? My inspiration for this story comes and go which is why I haven't updated it a particular set date so if you all bare with me the mood swing of my creative side of my brain, I'm sure we can live happily ever after :D YOUR FIRST TASK IS!_**

**_1. Who would you like to see more of out of the mentioned Glee club members in chapter one?_**

**_[I would not be opposed to adding the one's that weren't in it]_**

**_So, there is your first task. Think and type :) Give me some love!)_**


	3. It Should've Been You

**_(A/N: First of all, for the original of this chapter go to my blog on tumblr (youmeandmyguitar) where I'll be uploading it when I get the chance. If you really want the original just PM me. This is mainly because this is a little smutty and because of the whole fanfic rating thing which I forgot about before hand, this is what I came up with. This is my first smut writing and stuff and I apologise if it's crap (it may also be very crap due to the changes I have made). _**

**_It's still a little smutty, I know, which I why I will be rewriting the whole section BUT I will be doing that tomorrow and fixing it whenever. I feel really bad for not updating this story regularly so this is what you get until I decide to re-upload the chapter._**

**_ANYWAY_**

**_Hai! I'm so sorry! My inspiration for this story is like on/off and I hate it as much as I assume you guys hate it. ANYWAY, this is not exactly how I saw this going but it kinda just came out as word vomit and I really didn't not want to use it because of the whole on/off thing and yeah. So, R&R and I hope you enjoy and cherish it because I'm not sure how long until the next update will be with this story.)_**

* * *

**It Should've Been You**

Monday - December 21st - 2015

_"So, you're a lesbian?"_

Ignoring the blonde's question in favour of finding out where the girl lived, Rachel was soon cutting the power to the engine in the small car-park in front of the apartment complex. She didn't know why she had picked up Quinn; even though that was kind of what Quinn had propositioned her for in the first place. But that's not why she did it, maybe it was because it was cold out, maybe it was Rachel's constant need to save the girl, or maybe it was because Quinn looked broken.

On the outside, sure, Quinn looked strong and powerful, maybe even happy but Rachel saw through that. As soon as the girl's hazel eyes came into the light of the lamp post, Rachel saw it. The pain behind them, the many unshed tears Quinn would suppress. Yes, Rachel hadn't seen the girl in three years but that didn't mean she had forgotten everything about her.

She spent years living under the fear Quinn would instil within her and when you spend a constant amount of time within someone; even if it was spent fighting, you get to know them. You get to know what they hide even if they're trying to hide it from you, you study them so you know what their going to do next in case it involves you. And for someone like Rachel, you discover they are just taking their pain out on you and decide you have to help them see the light.

"You want to come inside? You know, catch up?"

Rachel nodded silently as she slid the keys out of the ignition and grabbed her coat from the back seat. She followed her former tormentor in through the double door entrance; it wasn't a bad looking place, it wasn't good looking either, it was... adequate? The elevator was broken and she was soon following Quinn up four flights of stairs.

There was silence on the first floor, yelling on the second and an unmentionable smell on the third. Rachel wondered what had happened to Quinn to make her return to Lima and to live in a place like this. Before leaving Lima, Rachel knew Quinn had her future set with Yale and was hell-bent on making something of herself.

"I'm sorry it's a mess," Quinn apologised, leading Rachel through the recently unlocked door.

Light filled the room as the clinking of keys being dropped sounded through the slightly empty apartment. There really wasn't much, a small round kitchen table with two chairs to the right that was in front the breakfast bar, a two seater couch and a small coffee table in front of an old television set, and a large cluttered bookshelf. There were three other doors within the apartment that Rachel assumed was the bedroom, bathroom and a closet. Again, it made Rachel wonder what had happened.

"Can I get you anything? Water, coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," Rachel replied with a small smile as she stepped further into the apartment. She studied the area further, various picture frames covered the walls and she recognised most of shots as the Glee club. Their smiling faces filling the frames repeatedly, some from competitions, some from when they were just goofing off.

_'I wonder if she still smiles like that.'_ Rachel mused as she studied a photo of the girl and her best-friends during a Glee number. Rachel remembered this day clearly; Santana Lopez stood by Brittany Pierce as the blonde was dancing enthusiastically around her while Mike Chang was doing the same around Quinn. The blonde's smile reached her eyes even though she had her left fist trying to suppress it.

"I miss it."

Rachel looked over at Quinn who was now next to her, gazing at the same photo. Her blonde hair was pushed behind her ears and Rachel wondered how long she had been looking at the picture because Quinn was now changed into sweats and a tank top.

Quinn held a mug out for Rachel while she sipped on her own with a smile, "Want to sit?" she offered, moving over to the couch before sitting and patting the empty space next to her, "Let's catch up."

She didn't know what it was about the girl who was sitting next to her, she was different. It was probably because she wasn't trying to rip Rachel's head off but there was something else.

"So, New York and your first role. Sounds exciting."

Rachel nodded as she sipped on her tea, "It really is. There were many talented people at the audition, I was quite surprised to find that I had snatched the lead."

"You were always the leading type, Rach."

"What about you?"

"Nothing to report. I work at Greg's next door and he's the one that gave me this apartment."

There was something about the way Quinn stared down at her mug as she circled the rim with her forefinger. Her voice was low and her eyes refused to meet Rachel's again, as if she was ashamed. Rachel sighed, she wanted to help this girl and to do so she would need to push. She didn't really want to but she had always been one to be straight forward to sate her curiosity and she hoped this wouldn't bring any trouble between the two of them.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Again, the girl's eyes remained on her mug and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to supply me with an answer to the following question but it would be highly appreciated if you were honest because despite how long it has been, I still care about you."

Quinn nodded, she knew what the question was going to be, in fact, she had anticipated it. It wasn't everyday that she would proposition one Rachel Berry for sex and not be questioned why. It wasn't only because it was Rachel, anyone from her past would be looking for answers. She knows that they tried contact her from time to time but she hadn't bothered to return any phone calls and eventually just changed her number.

No one knows where she lives and she likes it that way. All of her high school buddies now had successful careers, even Puck had his pool cleaning business which had recently opened up a new office in Lima. All of them had something while she was still in Lima, working at a bar and working the streets. She wasn't exactly wanting to be found because of what she had become.

"You propositioned me for your sexual services tonight, yes?" Quinn gave another nod and continued to focus on her mug, tears were beginning to form as she thought about her current life.

"Why? I mean, I know _why_, but what happened? You were heading to Yale, you were destined for more than this, Quinn."

Her blonde hair fell on her face as Quinn shook her head, "I screwed up."

Quinn didn't know what it was about the girl next to her but she felt safe with Rachel. All of her secrets could come out tonight and Quinn wouldn't care. Even though Quinn made it her mission to tear this girl down in high school, she knew Rachel wasn't one to seek revenge. Instead, the offer of friendship always made its way to Quinn. Even after all the slushies, all the name calling, all the inappropriate rumours, Rachel was always there.

Truth be told, Quinn would've taken the friendship if she wasn't so sure she'd mess it up, either that or high school would mess it up. The football players tormented their own quarterback because of his ties to the smaller girl and Glee club; Quinn could only imagine what the Cheerios would've done to her. She was assigned to Glee for spying purposes but if she had actually showed true friendship to the one girl she made everyone hate, she would've been out on her ass. Not because Sue wouldn't allow it, because Brittany dated Artie, but because the Cheerios girls were exactly like Quinn.

They were manipulative bitches, the only difference between herself and them was the fact that she was bitchiest, besides Santana. Santana was the second to her because she would physically tear you down while Quinn was only slightly worse because she could tear you down psychologically and not be reprimanded for physical abuse.

"How so?"

"It wasn't high school, I wasn't the top of anything." A few tears rolled down the girl's cheek and she let out a small sob, "I fell behind and I couldn't catch back up."

Rachel placed her mug on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders. The girl was openly sobbing now and Rachel was glad for it, not because she enjoyed seeing her former tormentor broken, but because she letting it out. Sure, the girl probably did cry but she probably never sobbed and whimpered like this.

"Hey, it's okay," Rachel soothed, taking the blonde's mug from her hands and placing it along hers so she could wrap both of her arms around the girl, "You're okay."

Quinn shook her head as she clutched to Rachel's forearm that was crossing her chest, "I'm not. I'm nothing. I work at a bar for less than minimum wage and you're all out there doing something while I'm still here. I work in a bar and I fuck strangers for money. I'm not okay."

Rachel shed a tear as she cradled the girl that was leaning into her. The girl's sobs now incomprehensible and muffled by Rachel's bicep. She didn't care that the arm of her coat was being stained by tears and who knows what else by the hysterical girl, but she did care that Quinn was living like this. No one should live like this, maybe if Quinn only worked at the bar she could over look it, but the fact Quinn had been selling herself because she had no money was quickly breaking her heart.

"Thank-you for this."

Rachel gave Quinn a reassuring squeeze, it had been around an hour since the girl had broken down and they were now entangled together on the small couch. The smaller girl was now reclined on the arm of the chair while Quinn lay on her front, her head buried into Rachel's coat while she continued to sob quietly.

"It feels good to have someone here for a change."

Rachel continued to run her fingers lightly against the blonde's back to soothe her further. There were a few hiccups let out by the girl now and then but she was soon just lying contentedly in Rachel's embrace. Their breathing mimicked the other's while Quinn listened to Rachel's heartbeat and revelled in the light touches of the girl's fingers on her back through her tank top.

"You okay now?" Rachel whispered, moving the tracings her fingers were making to the girl's lower back. She'd always wondered what it would be like to hold Quinn like this, have her need you, have her spill her emotions to you.

Quinn lifted her head and gazed into Rachel's brown eyes. They were filled with such concern and warmth, she missed this girl and how she made Quinn feel. Rachel was always concerned with Quinn, even when she shouldn't have been. When she had fallen pregnant and didn't want anyone finding out, Rachel was there, offering her panties up to Jacob Ben Israel to stop the story. When she had been kicked off of the Cheerios for the first time, Rachel was there, making sure she knew Glee club would always be her home.

Truth was, Quinn truly loved this girl. That was another one of the reasons she denied the smaller girl friendship, back then she wasn't supposed to be like that. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant either but that would've been more accepted than having a gay daughter for the Fabray family. Maybe it was because Quinn wasn't working to please her family anymore, or maybe it was because she realised she really needed this girl as she found herself pressing her lips lightly to Rachel's. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed more firmly with her second kiss.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly before they also slipped shut. She couldn't help but reciprocate the blonde's kisses, she had wanted to kiss this girl for so long. The girl from the coffee shop in New York wasn't the first girl she had ever had feelings for, it was always Quinn. Which is why she never found herself in committed relationships, she would always feel guilty of thinking of the blonde while with the other person. Wondering what Quinn and herself would be doing if the blonde felt the way she did and what Quinn would think when Rachel got her big break. But no, the girls she'd dated never filled that place in Rachel's heart that seemed to always be empty. She assumed it would stay empty considering no one had heard from the blonde in years, no one even knew where she was.

That was the first question Rachel had asked Santana before spilling the beans about the coffee shop girl. She wanted to know where Quinn was so she could try and get some closure and reassurance that nothing would ever happen so she could move on and be happy. After discovering no one had seen Quinn since graduation, Rachel's mind and heart went into overdrive and she ended up having very short relations with every girl that came along.

She hadn't consummated any of the relationships, she would get so close but could never go through with it. It's not that she didn't know what to do in any of these situations, she was just waiting for that someone. Rachel always pegged Finn as her one but that never happened, even though he liked to lead people to believe they had. That was the main reason why they actually broke up through senior year. After Finn told the football team he and Rachel finally had sex when it wasn't true, Rachel tried to clear up the rumour but to no avail because the football team was full of pigs and if Finn wanted to be one, he could be one without the support of his girlfriend.

"Stay the night?" Quinn requested, "I want you." She never intended on actually doing this with Rachel so soon but she couldn't stop herself. The sounds Rachel was making while Quinn had tugged on her bottom lip had just made her mutter the words.

Rachel's heart thudded loudly in her ears as she absentmindedly nodded, needing Quinn to be with her in every sense. The kissing wasn't enough anymore so she ran her hands further down and began kneading the globes she was met with. Quinn repositioned herself, straddling one of Rachel's thighs, and let out a of pleasure as the smaller girl helped her grind down on the muscle.

The sparks that shot from between her legs to her head over loaded her brain and she soon found herself pulling Rachel up with her from the couch. Her hands were fisting the material of Rachel's coat and their lips stayed connected as she stumbled with the girl to her bedroom door. Her back hit the door frame and Rachel effectively pinned her there with her hands either side of Quinn's head; their tongues battled for dominance with one another as the blonde pulled Rachel impossibly closer.

Quinn kicked her foot against the slightly open door and moaned as Rachel slid her thigh between her legs and pressed up into her core. The blonde didn't know if she should ask Rachel if she wanted to stop but her reasoning was all lost as she found herself falling back onto the foot of her bed. She looked up at the shorter girl whose face was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the open curtains.

Rachel's eyes were darker and her chest rose and fell erratically as she all but ripped her coat from her body before impatiently tugging at the side zip of her dress. Soon she was crawling over Quinn in nothing but her black lace bra and panties, her dark locks falling over her shoulders and tickling Quinn's chest as she ducked her head down to catch Quinn's bottom lip between her own.

The smaller girl's hands went to work, tugging and pulling at the waistband of Quinn's sweats. Quinn tugged at the hem of her tank top while Rachel began working the fabric down her pale legs. Rachel stood before Quinn again and dropped the girl's sweats to the floor when the tank top was thrown behind the taller girl. Her eye's raked over the girl's body from her exposed chest to her pantie clad waist.

Quinn rose slowly from the bed and grasped tanned hands in her own with a bashful smile. She never usually felt this way while naked in front of other people, it was practically second nature to her, but as Rachel lovingly kissed her cheek before turning them around and pulling her back towards the bed, Quinn's face heated up with a blush. Rachel pulled the thick duvet back and tugged Quinn down on top of her.

The taller girl, her hips settling snugly between Rachel's legs, studied the girl beneath her, the loving look in Rachel's eyes present while they gazed at each other. Rachel's bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she smiled bashfully up at Quinn, her short nails raked lightly along the blonde's ribs leaving goosebumps in their wake. Quinn let out a shaky breath before bringing her lips back down to Rachel's. Their tongues met again, but not in a battle with one another, they moved together slow and languidly. The previous pace of the evenings activities had slowed considerably and as Quinn reached behind Rachel's arched back to remove her bra before flinging it to the floor, Rachel was thankful for the change. This was her first time after all.

"Quinn?" Rachel whimpered as Quinn attached her lips around the brunette's right nipple, sucking lightly while her left hand softly kneaded and pinched the other. "Quinn?" This time Rachel tugged lightly at the girl's short hair so they were face to face again.

Quinn studied the smaller girl's features, Rachel's brow was furrowed and her eyes were vulnerable, innocent. "What's wrong, Rach? Is this okay?"

Rachel nodded, "This is fine but..."

"But..."

A small sigh left Rachel's lips before she gazed deeply into Quinn's eyes, trying to show the other girl that she wanted this, she was ready but she was a little nervous. "It's just," Rachel moved her hands to cup the girl's cheeks and when Quinn pressed her face into Rachel's palms, she knew Quinn would understand, "This is my first time."

Quinn was a little taken back by the brunette's confession because at no time did the smaller girl hint that she didn't want this to happen. She was the one that had been urging Quinn on most of the time. The fact that Rachel was trusting her with this made Quinn feel completely enamoured, and as Rachel stroked her cheeks with her thumbs, her heart clenched in her chest.

This is how her first time should've happened, not during junior year, drunk with Noah Puckerman because she was trying to _fix_ herself. The lie about feeling fat that day was for her benefit because she really was only trying to make herself love boys. She thought being with one completely would stop the feelings she had developed for Rachel, but that plan only back fired when she found herself pregnant at sixteen.

Rachel felt a small drop of moisture hit her cheek, "Quinn?" she questioned when she saw more tears flow down the girl's cheeks from her tightly shut eyes, "What's wrong?"

"You should've been the one." Quinn sniffled as Rachel wiped the tears from her cheeks, "It should've been you."

Rachel finally understood what was going on and hooked her arms under Quinn's and pressed her palms to the girl's shoulder blades. She pulled Quinn closer to her until their foreheads were resting against one another and lightly kissed the corner of the taller girl's mouth. "It's okay," she whispered while Quinn continued to sniffle. She proceeded to press small kisses to various places on Quinn's face, trying to show her it didn't matter. The amount she cared on the matter was next to non-existent, as long as she had Quinn now, it didn't matter.

Quinn pulled back a little and gazed into chocolate brown pools, "It should've been you," she whispered once more before capturing Rachel's lips in her own again. Rachel continued to run her nails up and down Quinn's ribs while Quinn continued muttering her unneeded apologies between kisses that began moving down Rachel's neck and back to her chest.

The smaller girl arched onto Quinn with a small moan escaping her lips as the blonde lightly nipped at the area before her lips continued down the brunette's body. Rachel pushed the duvet away from them while Quinn lingered around her belly button, lightly nuzzling the skin with her nose before sliding her tongue down to the hem of her panties. Rachel's hips bucked at the sensation of Quinn's fingers hooking into the material and tugging them away from her body while she continued her work around her belly button.

Quinn sat back onto her knees and began pulling the garment down Rachel's impossibly long legs, she carelessly threw them behind her while she gazed down at the girl lovingly. She swooped back down to connect her lips with Rachel's again, her open palms rested on the girl's bare hips while Rachel's fingers ran along Quinn's collarbone.

Moving her right hand in between Rachel's thighs, Quinn pulled back to watch the girl beneath her. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted slightly as Quinn explored her. She watched on while she experimented with pressure; Rachel's face contorted in pleasure and her hips bucked against her fingers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," replied Rachel breathlessly, her hands came to rest on Quinn's shoulders as Quinn gave a slight nod.

Rachel let out soft mewls followed by a sudden gasp as the blonde pushed past her natural barrier. The taller girl softly pressed her lips to Rachel's, hoping to distract the girl while she continued.

"More."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked with an unsure look on her face.

With a nod from Rachel, Quinn obeyed the request before burying her face into space of the pillow above Rachel's left shoulder and began kissing and nipping at the heated skin while Rachel grasped at her hair, keeping her in place.

The room was soon filled with moaning and panting coming from both girls, Rachel becoming more vocal as her body responded more sensitively to Quinn's ministrations.

"Quinn, I think I'm..." Rachel panted, her nails digging into Quinn's shoulders as the taller girl pushed her further towards her orgasm with each thrust of her fingers and press of her palm.

Quinn pulled her head back from the abused skin of Rachel's shoulder and pecked the girl's cheek lightly. "Let it go," she whispered, pulling away a little further to gaze lovingly down at the girl.

"Oh my, God!"

Quinn continued to gaze as Rachel's body began to shake as the girl's orgasm hit. The smaller girl's hips bucked wildly while her nails clawed at Quinn's shoulders. The blonde didn't register the pain as she committed Rachel's face to memory, the way her mouth formed a perfect 'o', the way her eyebrows were knit closely together and raised; a look of pure euphoria. Quinn smiled as Rachel pulled her impossibly closer as she drew out her orgasm.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn whispered after she moved to lie alongside the brunette, her right arm draped across Rachel's chest and her chin resting on the girl's left shoulder.

Rachel's hands pulled the duvet up over the both of them before resting them on the forearm across her chest. Her breathing had slowed now and her eyes were lightly closed as she revelled in the warmth provided by Quinn's body pressed up against her. She turned her head to face Quinn and pecked the girl's lips lightly because, even though she had an extensive vocabulary, there were no words to describe the way she was feeling.

Love was the only accurate word she could think of but thought better of saying it aloud, not that she didn't love Quinn because she did, but everything had moved a bit fast. She, by no means, did not regret what had taken place, but they hadn't seen each other in three years, they had no previous relationship; friendly or romantic, and Rachel didn't know what to think. She knew she loved Quinn, she knew she loved Quinn ever since they graduated but she didn't know if she should voice it.

Sure, Quinn seemed to show some signs of romantic feelings for Rachel considering her minor breakdown, muttering that Rachel should have been her first like Quinn was hers.

"Hey."

Quinn's whispered greeting brought Rachel out of her over analytical musings, she gazed back into the hazel pools that were locked on hers and smiled shyly.

"Hi," Rachel whispered back, rolling to her side to face Quinn fully. She placed her open left palm on Quinn's cheek and kissed the blonde's nose lightly. "That was..." she trailed off with a small smile, still no words forming in her head. She pressed her lips to Quinn's again, deepening it at the first chance she got with every intention on returning the favour to the blonde.

Quinn pulled back slightly, their foreheads were still connected and their lips were so close that they were practically sharing breaths. "It's okay," she whispered, "Let's get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Quinn replied with a slight nod.

Rachel pressed one more kiss to the girl's lips before rolling in the other direction. Quinn took the hint and was soon wrapping her arm around Rachel and burying her face into the back of the girl's neck. She pressed a few feather-light kisses to the area before closing her eyes and tightening her hold around the girl, checking if she was actually there and that everything that happened wasn't another one of her very vivid dreams.

Rachel breathed in Quinn's scent that now surrounded her and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's that rested on her stomach. She pulled the blonde's arm around her tighter and let her eyelids slip closed. Just like the blonde, she was lightly squeezing the finger's inbetween her own, making sure the girl was really there and that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

**(A/N: ****_I said at the beginning, I was not expecting this story to head in this direction, so we'll have to see where I can take it from here. _**

**_Remember: Original is at youmeandmyguitar tumblr_**

**_Okay_**

**_I suppose if Rachel is the breakfast buying type, we have that to look forward to AND how Kurt will react to seeing the girl with Rachel. If he remembers the night before I will leave up to you guys to debate SO leave a review and let me know and I'll try and write it up ^.^_**

**_Don't forget, for the original go to PM me. I will be rewriting this whole part so I don't get in trouble so yeah. Again, this is the first attempt at 'smut' so review and let me know what you think?)_**


	4. The Coffee Cart Gamble

_**(A/N: Hey guys! First of all, this is un-beta'dso I apologize for mistake etc etc. Secondly, I apologize if it feels I've neglected this story but yeah I'm working on it; I just got inspired for other things if you hadn't noticed hahaha. I said in the last A/N, this is not how I had planned this story to go [you know, with the sex] but yeah, it seems to have sort of workeds itself out. So, R&R and tell me, yeah?)**_

* * *

**The Coffee Cart Gamble**

Tuesday - December 22nd - 2015

The warm kiss of the sun shining through the open curtains was welcomed by Quinn's cool, naked back. Sure, the mornings after such a dream were always hated because it reminded her of the fact that Rachel wasn't there, no one was.

She took a deep breath in and hummed contently as she buried her head further into her pillow, wishing for sleep again, wishing for the dreams to return. _'What the hell is that?'_ she asked herself when she felt a small weight on the small of her back. It was strange having someone in the bed the morning after working a night, even stranger that this was definitely her bed. Her usual clientele either had work, family to get home to, or their righteous minds would kick in and being in the bed with someone of the same sex made them run for the hills.

What surprised Quinn next was the feel of, what she assumed, a pair of lips trailing feather-light kisses from her right shoulder blade to the base of her neck. The lips lingered at her neck before trailing back to her shoulder blade.

"Quinn?"

The voice was barely above a whisper, and the breath Quinn felt against her back made her shiver.

"If I'm supposed to be the type for breakfast, you're going to have to wake up."

Quinn's eyes shot open and she quickly rolled onto her back, effectively making the bed's other occupant fall off the side, taking the bed covers with them. This wasn't a dream.

"Rachel?" the blonde questioned, frantically looking over the side of the bed at the sheet wrapped body mass.

"Good morning to you too," Rachel laughed lightly while she stood, hugging the sheet tightly around her bare body. "I'm going to borrow your shower, I hope that's okay with you, and then you can if you like before we go to breakfast," the brunette instructed before disappearing out of the room with last night's clothes in hand.

All Quinn did in that small moment was nod along dumbly to the girl's instructions. Needless to say, not a single word the smaller girl had said really sunk in considering Quinn was trying to decide whether or not she was still dreaming; that and the fact that Rachel was naked, much like herself.

"Holy crap..." Quinn ran her fingers through her messy hair and stared off into space, it wasn't a dream. Last night, the girl she had truly been missing came home with her; they laughed, she cried, and yet she still felt good. It was a surprise to her that she opened up so much the night before; it was even more surprising that they had sex, that Rachel gave her virginity to her after not seeing each other for roughly three years.

Things weren't completely messed up, but they weren't right either.

"So, what's it going to be Fabray, shower or straight for breakfast?" Rachel breezed through the bedroom, towelling her hair as she sat next to the dumbfounded blonde; her eyes raking over the girl's pantie clad body.

Quinn didn't realize how long she had been staring off into space, she was sure she hadn't even moved the whole time. She looked over at Rachel, she knew her mouth was hanging open and that she was probably drooling but she couldn't bring herself to care; she didn't know what to do.

"Quinn?" The blonde shook her head, trying to focus. "Shower or breakfast?" Rachel offered, studying Quinn's stiff demeanour.

"I-I'll j-ju-just..." Quinn could literally punch herself, "Shower."

It was barely above a whisper but Rachel heard her and gave a nod in acknowledgement. Quinn watched as the brunette easily breezed out of the room before her body kicked into gear. The blonde ran around the room, frantically grabbing whatever clothes she could find before running into the bathroom.

* * *

Quinn hugged her coat tighter around herself while she walked side-by-side with Rachel down the street. They decided they would just grab some coffee at the small place at the end of Quinn's street before Rachel headed off to meet Kurt for breakfast. Quinn came to the conclusion that she wasn't really ready to see people from the past as of yet.

"What would you like?" Rachel asked, turning to Quinn while they approached the front counter. She had to admit, for the scummy side of town, the coffee place wasn't so bad. The front window allowed enough sun to shine through so it didn't look as if the people who entered were going to a drug deal; no, the place for that was two doors down.

"You really don't have to pay, Rachel." Despite Quinn's living arrangement at the apartment, she actually had a lot of money; she is an _escort_ to Lima's business men after all. Most of the money she earned though was in a lock box in the back of her closet, she was saving to get out of this town. She didn't really care where she'd end up, as long as it was far away from Lima.

Rachel shook her head, "Nonsense, you allowed me to sleep in your bed and borrow your shower."

The teenage boy behind the counter stood a little straighter at Rachel's words.

"Back off, Disney," Quinn warned bitterly as the boy leaned forward on the counter, trying to appear /cool/. The boy immediately jumped back at Quinn's words though.

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's forearm, instantly calming the blonde, "Just give us two flat whites; one soy," she ordered before pulling Quinn along behind her to one of the available tables in the establishment. There weren't many people there, mostly people that looked to be nursing a hangover on their way home from a one-night-stands' house.

"So, what time are you meeting Kurt?"

Rachel checked her watch, "Around ten; two hours." She smiled warmly at the blonde who sat opposite her, "Last night..." she trailed off, not really sure what she was going to say.

Quinn lightly bit at her bottom lip, "I'm sorry, Rachel."

The smaller girl was taken aback by Quinn's apology, "What for?" she questioned, crossing her left leg over her right and relaxing back in her seat.

"I didn't really expect to..." Quinn trailed off, hoping Rachel would fill in the blank. She didn't want Rachel to think that because of what Quinn did on the side for a living meant last night didn't mean anything to her, because it did. Hell, she cried in front of Rachel and practically confessed her long term love for the girl by stating that the smaller girl should've been her first.

Rachel waved off the unfinished sentence, "It's fine, Quinn. I didn't expect what happened to have happened, but does it look like I care? Despite our past, and not having seen each other in so long, I have no regrets."

"Really?" Quinn looked down at her lap where she was fiddling with her fingers, "Because-well-it was your-and," she stammered, nervously cracking her knuckles.

"If it had been anyone else, Quinn, do you think they would have been as gentle as you?" Rachel queried with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"So, everything was... okay?" Rachel nodded. "I just thought of, because of what I am that you would assume that I don't care about you."

Rachel smiled at the blonde while the boy from earlier placed their coffees in front of them. "Everything is fine, Quinn. If you didn't care, would you be here?" she giggled, taking a sip of her beverage.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and sipped at her coffee, "Because I do, you know?" Quinn focused on her coffee, "Care about you," she finished, peeking at Rachel over the brim of her paper cup to gauge the girl's reaction.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

Quinn's head shot up from her coffee, "Huh?"

"Christmas is in two days and I was wondering if you'd like to join my fathers' and I? There's a party afterwards as well."

A smile formed on Quinn's lips, she hadn't spent Christmas with anyone in three years. It's not that she didn't have options; Greg assured her that his door was always open but she never felt the need to go. She was a little skeptical hearing that there was a party afterwards too; no doubt the Glee kids visiting Lima for the holidays would be there.

"Uh-oh."

Quinn's smile disappeared and she followed Rachel's line of sight to the door, where a bell sounded as it opened. She saw who it was and immediately turned back to Rachel, shielding her face with her hands, silently praying that the girl who just walked in, and was talking to the employee behind the counter, wouldn't notice them.

"Berry!"

"God dammit," Quinn muttered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Good morning, Santana."

Santana approached the two girls and stood by Quinn's side; who was looking in the other direction still shielding her face.

"Is this the blonde Kurt has been texting me about all morning?" Santana questioned, gesturing to the blonde next to her.

Rachel nodded, there was no point in trying to avoid things; she knew Santana wouldn't leave without finding out who the girl was. "What did Kurt say?" she queried while Santana continued to study the seemingly shy blonde.

"Just that he remembers a blonde in the car before he got out," the Latina replied, leaning forward a little while looking at the blonde, trying to see her face. "Okay, Blondie, usually I'm not this nice but I should warn you that I'm not leaving until I know who you are."

Quinn chewed her bottom lip for a moment, still cowering behind her hand. She could get up and run, but that seemed to be childish, she's twenty-one for Christ's sake. Then again, this was Santana. The same girl who she had been best friends with during senior year, the same girl who had tried to contact her constantly after graduation. Quinn anticipated a slap before sighing heavily.

The blonde slowly removed her hand to her lap and hesitantly turned her face to the Latina who was towering over her, "Hi, S," she greeted dryly, her mouth suddenly lacking in moisture.

Santana's eyes widened and flicked between Rachel and the blonde a few times, "Q!" she stated loudly. A few patrons looked up from their cups and newspapers to the new customer. "Where the fuck have you been!?"

"Santana." Rachel pulled Santana into the free chair next to her, "You're scaring her."

The Latina scoffed, "I sure hope I am! Where the fuck have you been, Q!? It's been what, three years? You returned no one's calls or messages, we thought you were dead!"

Quinn swallowed thickly and began picking at her nails, staring down at her lap. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I had a lot going on."

Santana scoffed again, "Don't pull the college card out. We all had to adjust, but did we all fall off the face of the earth? No, we didn't. We-"

"I never finished college, S."

Santana looked over at Rachel for confirmation. Quinn was one of the smartest people she knew, she even helped Brittany pass a math exam. At Rachel's nod, Santana's features softened. She gave Quinn a good once over and noticed that she wasn't the same girl she knew back in high school. It wasn't like Quinn looked bad or anything but there was something about the way the girl just sat there, her shoulders sagging and her features completely neutral. Sure, Quinn wasn't always big ball of sunshine but back in high school, she still emitted a smidge of personality. Right now, there wasn't much.

"I'm sorry," the Latina apologized, "I shouldn't have snapped like that straight away."

Quinn's eyes snapped up at the girl before looking at Rachel, "Did that really just...?"

"People can change, Q. I'm still bad-ass, but I know when people need to be approached with a little more compassion."

"She's been studying psychiatry," Rachel explained noticing Quinn's questioning raised eyebrow.

All three girls jumped at little at the sound of Santana's phone.

"Hey baby... Yeah, I'm sorry... I ran into Rachel... I'll be there in a minute." Santana shoved her phone back in her pocket and stood from her chair, "I gotta grab my order and go; Britts is waiting."

Rachel stood from her chair and hugged the Latina who turned to Quinn, obviously waiting for the blonde to stand and do the same.

Santana's arms locked around Quinn's neck and she hugged her tightly, "I've missed you, Q," she mumbled, "Please tell me Rachel invited you to my Christmas party," she queried, pulling back from the blonde to look at Rachel who was settled back in her seat.

Quinn nodded, "I'm not sure if I'll go though. If the reaction I got from you tells me anything, I assume there'll be a lot more like that," she explained with a small laugh.

"Nuh-uh, none of that shit. You're going whether you like it or not, or I'll have Berry drive me to your house and drag you there myself. I'm not the only person whose fucking missed you."

Quinn looked over at Rachel for help, "I agree with her, Quinn, people will want to see you." In other words, Rachel was no help. "I'm sure Santana won't tell anybody you're here so we can surprise them," she said in a warning tone to the Latina, "You'll come to dinner with me at my fathers' then we'll go see everyone."

The blonde really didn't know what to do, "I-I guess," she said tentatively before being wrapped up in another hug from Santana.

"Britt will be so happy to see you, Q. Well, I'll see you then." Santana went to the counter where she collected her order while Quinn settled back in her seat, wondering what the hell just happened. "Wait a second..." Santana stopped in the doorway, her arm holding the door open while she looked back at the two girls, "You two totally banged last night, didn't you!?"

"Santana!" Quinn and Rachel hissed at the same time while the other patrons eyed the two of them.

"Holy crap, you did!" Santana beamed, "Nice work, Berry. You got your girl." Santana turned and left the store with a big grin on her face. She knew that last night would've been Rachel's first time but chose to ignore it. She had spent enough time talking with the diva about her feelings for Quinn and trusted the brunette's decision to give the blonde her v-card, despite how fast it seemed to happen. Making a mental note to have a talk with Quinn about Rachel later, Santana let out an excited laugh, she had found her best friend again.

Rachel and Quinn still sat in their chairs, Rachel smiling behind her paper cup while Quinn stared off into space, pensively going through what she had just agreed to.

"What are you smiling at?" Quinn queried, reaching out for her own cup.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about what you've gotten yourself into."

Quinn sat forward in her seat and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Prepare me, please," she pleaded, "Who's going, whose been doing what? Etcetera, etcetera."

Rachel sat up a little straighter with a bigger smile, "Well, obviously Santana has been..."

* * *

"Rachel! Over here!"

As soon as Rachel walked into the small bistro she was meeting Kurt, she was immediately called over by the boy, "Good morning, Kurt. How are-"

"Where's your blonde friend, Rach?"

"What's it matter?" Rachel sat down opposite the boy with a small smile; the rest of her coffee with Quinn had been amazing so her friend's prying question kind of went over her head.

"I didn't imagine her did I? I really thought she would be joining us for breakfast. I thought you would take her for breakfast, you seem the type."

"I know, you said that last night. Anyway, she didn't really want breakfast; we just got coffee."

Kurt smirked at his friend, who had been smiling ever since he had laid eyes on her, "So..."

"Are you looking for details, Kurt Hummel? I would think you wouldn't want to hear about things like that; Santana and all that, I expect it from, but not my sweet gay," Rachel teased, smirking.

Kurt's mouth hung open, "I was not at all fishing for details about my best friend's sexcapade. But since you suggested it...?"

Rachel smiled bashfully down at her lap, "Let me put it this way, it wasn't a onetime thing," she confessed, "In fact, we're hanging out tonight."

The pale skinned boy bounced excitedly in his seat, "What's her name? Who is she?"

Luckily, Rachel and Quinn had discussed this topic before she had left to meet the boy, "Her name is Lucy," she explained with a smile, "And you'll have to wait until the Christmas party to know her."

Kurt huffed, "No fair." He knew he sounded childish, but he just discovered his best friend had been keeping this very juicy secret from him and he couldn't help but wonder how many hook-ups he has missed hearing about.

Rachel laughed at her friend's behaviour, "I'll just tell you she is very beautiful, you'll be surprised." She continued to smirk while she perused the menu in front of her, knowing that it would be surprising in more ways than one for the boy and the fellow Gleeks visiting Lima when she walked into Santana's house in a couple of days.

"Fine, let's just order, I'm starving."

* * *

**_(A/N: So... Yeah here is a task for y'all: Who is visiting Lima for the holidays? Tell me who besides the people from Scandals you'd like to see [ so basically, people that aren't: Brittana, Tike, Mercedes, Kurt and Puck] Bring on the feedback!)_**


	5. Decisions And Regrets

**_(A/N: Hi guys! If you follow my youmeandmyguitar tumblr, I told you guys I was gonna crank out an update and here it is :)_**_  
_

**_Again I apologise for the late updates because of my stupid block etc etc. _**

**_This chapter is also un-beta'd, so I apologise for mistakes or crappy content in general._**

**_R&R!_**

**_I also went back and just changed the dates so yeah, that's pretty much it.)_**

* * *

**Decisions And Regrets**

Tuesday - December 22nd - 2015

Santana never thought she would care as much for anyone other than Brittany, but then Rachel Berry came along with her constant pleas for friendship from the raven haired girl. She never thought she could care for the girl she used to refer to as dwarf and treasure trail, but over the years the girl's friendship became one that Santana wondered how she did without. If Brittany wasn't there when the Latina had had a bad day, Rachel made it clear she was only a call or train ride away.

All these factors contribute to why the Latina was now making her way down the street from this morning, bypassing the coffee shop and heading straight to the bar. She felt bad having badgered Rachel all day until she caved, revealing where Santana could find Quinn that afternoon. She had lots to discuss with the blonde, like why she didn't keep in touch, why she didn't finish college, and why the hell was she working in this stale stench bar?

The psychologist in training shifted on the bar stool she now occupied, sliding her sunglasses up into her hair before surveying the rest of the establishment. She supposed it wasn't too bad; it didn't have any homeless people lurking in the darkness of the booths so that was a plus.

"What can I get ya?"

Santana fixed her gaze on the seemingly warn out blonde behind the bar, "Nachos, vodka and your life story," she replied, a smile spreading across her face when Quinn realised it was her.

"How did you know I was here?" Quinn questioned, "Also, I know you aren't twenty-one yet."

"If I have to get out the fake I.D. I will. And I can get Rachel to do anything I ask. I have a lot of dirt on her."

Quinn shook her head, her friend hadn't changed, "Of course you do. Hey Greg!" She turned to the small window separating her from the kitchen, "Nachos, extra jalapeños."

Santana smiled, "You remembered."

"We were best friends, how could I not? Can you just give me a second? It's four and the law firm two blocks away just shut." Quinn exited the side of the bar just as a group of men in suits pushed through the doors.

Santana watched while the blonde took orders from the table of rowdy men, who were a little too grabby for her liking. Yes, the former blonde cheerleader still had a rocking body, but that doesn't mean you have to tell her by running your hand up her leg while she takes your order. It bugged Santana a little that the girl just let the guy do it, she was ready to punch his smirking face in.

"What is that all about?" the Latina questioned one of the other waitresses, name tagged Shae, who was placing the nachos down in front of her.

"What's what? Oh, Quinn and the guys? They tip better if they think you're interested, even if Fabray's tips usually go into overtime," the girl responded, a tinge of disgust in her voice.

Santana's brows furrowed in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

Shae's eyes widened, seemingly frightened by Quinn's intrusion into their conversation, "Nothing," she mumbled before leaving the old friends alone.

"Okay..." Quinn started lining up glasses on the bar and filling them to the brim with the preferred alcohol the table of men had ordered, "I finish in about twenty minutes, are you able to wait that long?"

Santana swallowed the food in her mouth, "I've waited three years, I'm sure twenty minutes won't kill me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel made her way into the mall in search of a new sweater for Christmas, much to Kurt's dismay. She was still on cloud nine from the night before and this morning that not even Kurt's constant fishing for more details concerning 'Lucy' could annoy her. Yes, she had given into Santana, but the girl already knew Quinn was around; that and the pictures she had of Rachel when she was particularly drunk one night were not something she wanted her fathers' seeing.

"Come on Rachel! I'm dying over here."

"I'm pretty sure you aren't dying, Kurt. Can you not just wait two days?"

Kurt shook his head while he fished a shirt that caught his eye out of the rack, "Obviously not! You know what it's like to know the girl but not know her? All I got was the view of the back of her head."

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about drinking yourself into an almost comatose state."

Pushing his best friend lightly, Kurt groaned, "Don't remind me, I'm still feeling those shots in my lower stomach. Just tell me a little more about her, just general things."

Rachel tapped her chin playfully, pretending to think hard about something she could tell the boy, "Well, she owns an apartment," she responded with a smirk.

Kurt's shoulders and neck went slack, "Tell me more, tell me more, like does she have a car?" he replied, his voice monotone, "Seriously Rachel?"

"What do you think about this?" the girl replied to his sarcasm, holding a red sweater to her body.

It wasn't like the usual sweaters, Kurt noticed. This one was form fitting with a low neckline to show ample amount of cleavage. "You're dressing sexy for this girl. Hoping for something this Friday?" he queried with a wiggle of his eyebrows, trying to imitate Puck.

"Maybe I just want to dress nice for the party, Mr Hummel."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his friend, a blush creeping up on her features, "You already had a little something something, didn't you? Oh my God, Miss Rachel Berry!"

The sweater was hurled at Kurt's face, "Will you keep it down?" she hissed.

"You didn't mention this at breakfast."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think my sex life as an appropriate over the breakfast table type of conversation."

"Well, we're not at table anymore," Kurt responded with a smirk, "Uh-uh, no," he commented on a hat Rachel was trying on.

"So what if I did, as Santana would put it, got my mack on last night? It's not like you would be interested in the details."

Kurt scoffed, "Not interested in my best friend's sexual endeavours? What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"Not to sound too insensitive, but the gay kind?"

The boy's jaw fell open, "That doesn't mean I don't want to hear about it. As long as there are minimal images projected into my mind, I'm happy to listen."

Before Rachel could think of a particular image to project into the brain of her annoyingly caring best friend, she heard someone calling their names.

"Rachel, Kurt, hey!"

The two friends smiled widely as a familiar head of blonde, Bieber-styled hair came into view over a clothing rack.

"Why Mr Sam Evans, as I live and breathe, how have you been?"

Sam slung an arm over Rachel's shoulders with his usual toothy grin, "I've been good, excellent now I've seen you guys. Sorry I couldn't make it to the club last night, leaving my siblings home alone at their age is just asking for a trashed house. I love coming home to visit and all that, but waking up with shaving cream all over me is something I can do without."

"Maybe you shouldn't have Noah hang around your house long enough for him to teach them these things."

"I have not heard someone call him Noah in the longest time! No one in Cali' is game enough too."

"I've missed you Sammie," Rachel gushed, wrapping an arm around his waist. It wasn't as intimate as it looked or sounded, once Rachel had broken it off with Finn for the final time before graduation, he had kept her updated with how Finn was taking it. They went from being engaged to nothing in a matter of days before graduation, and Rachel was glad that Sam and Puck had taken the boy to California with them. They conversed weekly and Sam ended up becoming as close as she and the Mohawk haired boy were, he was like her brother.

"It's only been a couple months which means I have plenty of hilarious pool cleaning stories to tell. So, Puck and Finn were cleaning this guy's pool right and..." The blonde boy continued the explanation of how Finn ended up with a raccoon wrapped around his leg while following Rachel and Kurt through the mall in search of new clothes. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, he had missed the other Glee members, and you could only deal with Puck and Finn for so long.

"How is Finn?" Rachel questioned, not having heard from the other boy in a while. She hated that the boy never really forgave her for calling off their relationship when she was accepted into NYADA; it wasn't her fault that he showed no interest in his future until the last minute.

"He's alright. It was a long time ago, Rach," Sam explained, nudging the other girl playfully, "He's the one who's missing out on a great friendship."

Rachel nodded, Sam was right, if Finn didn't want to stop acting like a child, it was his loss. She could handle the few pleasantries she would exchange with her him on visits in Lima, having being best friends with Kurt, the tall boy had no choice but to see Rachel on occasion. Even if the longing looks got under her skin, she could look past it all because she knows deep down that she did the right thing. If she had allowed Finn to change her career path or distract her over the years, she definitely wouldn't be starting production on her show in two weeks' time.

For all she knew, she may have needed up like Quinn had predicted herself to be, a real estate agent, kids, and a house with a white picket fence while Finn took over Burt Hummel's tyre shop. At this thought, Rachel's stomach dropped, how would Finn feel in seeing her _and_ Quinn at Santana's party after Christmas, especially if they were together? Not that they were. As far as Rachel knew, there was still a lot to discuss later on tonight when she had dinner with the blonde.

* * *

"About that shot..." Santana queried with a wiggle of her eye brows while Quinn was pouring herself one to end her night.

The blonde rolled her eyes and reluctantly took out another shot glass. Pouring the clear liquid in before sliding the glass over to her friend, "A toast?" she offered, holding her glass up to her friend.

Santana rolled her eyes with a smile playing at her lips, "To old friends."

They clinked their glasses together before throwing back their heads, accepting the burn that the vodka carried down their throats. Quinn coughs slightly and Santana lets out a laugh, just as she remembered, Quinn still couldn't take a shot. Memories bombarded the Latina's mind, McKinley parties, and sleepovers, how she missed having the girl around in her transitioning years into college.

"What's that smile for?"

"I've really missed you, Quinn."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "Me too. I'm really sorry for not keeping in touch; I just didn't want everyone knowing that I didn't make it out."

"But you did, I was there the day you left."

"I came back. I fell behind on my studies and just gave up. Coach would be proud."

"You should've called, or something; anything to let us know you were still alive."

Quinn shook her head, "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't really have the best time when I came back, if it's any constellation."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom got back together with dad and didn't tell me."

"Sheesh, how'd that feel?"

Quinn moved from behind the bar and sat down on the empty stool next to her friend. "It felt amazing," she replied sarcastically, "What about you, S? Psychology?"

"Well-" Santana began until one of the men in suits came up behind Quinn, placing their hands on her hips.

"Hey Q!"

Santana watched as Quinn rolled her eyes, but with a smile on her face. She didn't know what to think, was this guy a friend of Quinn's or was he just a drunk patron? With the way he rubbed his friend's sides up and down, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder made her blood boil. If Quinn slept with Rachel while already being in a relationship, she would slap the girl. She knew for a fact that Rachel was still on a high from the night before when she spoke to her friend on the phone; she could practically hear the brunette's smile.

"Grant," Quinn greeted, turning slightly to face the head on her shoulder.

The suit smiled dreamily, obviously intoxicated, "You, me, my car."

Santana's face contorted to one of disgust, her hand flexing on her thigh, ready to slap the both of them; Quinn for being an asshole and Grant for being absolutely disgusting.

"Sorry, not tonight," the blonde replied, trying to shrug the man off of her.

"What'd you mean? Come on, I've got the money." Grant was getting a little to grabby for Santana's liking. Quinn had said no and he was still attempting to pull her from her stool.

"I said no," Quinn reinforced, trying to push the guy, who was burying his head into her neck, away. "Grant, seriously. Stop."

"Oh come-"

"She said no." Santana stood from her bar stool, staring the man down. She gave him a once over, he looked like he was in his thirties, pretty scrawny, in other words: she could take him.

Grant straightened up a little, his hands still retesting firmly on Quinn's sides, "Was I talking to you?"

"Doesn't matter, pendejo, step away."

"Santana, don't," Quinn warned, not wanting something to start in the middle of her workplace, Greg would chuck a fit.

"Oh I get it. You want her all to yourself, don't ya? Dyke!" Grant spat before turning his attention back to Quinn.

Santana's eyebrows rose in amusement, a smirk playing at her lips. She let out a sarcastic laugh before her fist connected with the guy's nose. She felt proud of herself when he stumbled back a few feet, which is when she grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled the girl behind her.

"What's going on out here?" Greg came out of the kitchen, bat in hand.

"This bitch just punched me!" Grant accused, pointing directly at the Latina.

Santana let out a small laugh, "Yeah, after you thought no meant yes."

Greg looked over at Quinn who nodded her head. The bar manager knew what was going on now and immediately took the back Grant's suit collar in his fist, "Get out and next time you come back it better be with an apology."

"I'm really sorry, Greg," Quinn said, stopping the man before he returned to the kitchen. This hadn't been the first time something like this had happened, some of her clients getting a little too demanding with her, even while she was working at the bar.

Greg waved off her pleading eyes, "It's alright, Quinn. Get some ice for your friend's hand," he replied before making his way back out to the kitchen.

Quinn immediately went back behind the bar. Finding a cloth, she wrapped up some ice cubes before leaning on the bar and taking Santana's hand in her own. The girl's knuckles were split open and were already beginning to bruise; Quinn winced when Santana let out a small wince when the ice was pressed atop her hand.

"You really didn't have to do that," Quinn mumbled, attempting to soak up the small amount of blood with the cloth.

Santana scoffed, "Yes I did. He was all over you, Quinn, and I'm pretty sure you said no more than once. Don't think I won't crack any of your noses either," the Latina warned, her gaze moving over to the table where Grant's friends were still sitting.

"It's not our fault your friend is a whore and can't keep her banks in check," one of the men spoke, relaxing into his chair.

Quinn watched as Santana's fist clenched, effectively opening the wounds on her knuckles further, while her eyes narrowed at the table of men.

"S," Quinn mumbled, "Let's just go," she requested, already moving out from behind the bar after grabbing her jacket.

The Latina begrudgingly followed her friend out the front of the establishment, still holding the makeshift ice pack to her hand. She didn't really know what to think about what just happened; firstly, the other waitress makes a comment about Quinn getting extra tips, secondly, a man tries to pick Quinn up with the promises of money, and thirdly, a group of men all labelled her friend a whore. Something was definitely not right.

"Q, why do I get the feeling that you don't only work there?" Santana questioned while they made their way down the street towards the coffee house.

Quinn pensively chewed at her bottom lip, not really knowing how to tell her friend what the men wanted from her. At least it wouldn't be as bad as how Rachel found out; then again, this was Santana. If this morning's outburst was something to go by, Quinn had no doubts that her old friend would probably smack her in the head.

"The thing is-" Quinn was cut off by a car horn beeping and a group of men wolf whistling at her. She looked away, embarrassed, while they continued to say certain things pertaining to a request of a threesome.

Santana looked at her friend, her eyebrows knit together in confusion while the car drove off down the street having gotten no response from the blonde. "Quinn?"

"The men in there, back at the bar? They were right, you know, about me being a whore."

Santana studied her friend for any signs that she was joking, even if there was obvious evidence stacked against her, she hoped it wasn't true. When no retraction of Quinn's statement came, the Latina reached out and hit the blonde upside the head, "Jesus fucking Christ, Q! What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Quinn rubbed at the side of her head, not angry since she anticipated the blow, while the outraged Latina began to pace in front of her.

"I mean, it's one thing to work in a shitty bar, but working as a- as a... I can't even finish that sentence."

"Do you think I enjoy doing it, Santana?"

"Why the hell are you doing it then? It's not gonna be one of those situations where I have to find your pimp and hit him with a bag of oranges, is it?"

Quinn shook her head, "No one is forcing me to do it, S. I do it because it's good money and it's helping me save up to get out of here. Most of my clients are very successful business men in Lima, so I'm not worried about getting into any sort of trouble, and before you ask, I do have a Taser."

The Latina continued to study the blonde in front of her, thinking back to high school while she did so. The girl in front of her was seemingly strong on the outside but obviously broken and lost on the inside. She brought her hand to the blonde's shoulder before bringing the girl into her. Rubbing circles on her back, urging Quinn to relax into the embrace.

Quinn's eyebrows knit together in confusion while her chin rested on her friend's shoulder. This was definitely not the same Santana she remembered from High School. Back then, the only girl who got this side of the Latina was Brittany, and even that took a few years to get. A tear escaped her while she thought about all the things she had missed during her friends' life.

Rachel had told her of the three boys that took to California; she told Quinn of the more musically inclined friends who had soon joined the shorter girl and Kurt in New York with their big dreams of dance. She sobbed a little when she remembered Rachel telling her about Mike and Tina's baby boy, who would be turning one in a week.

"It's okay, Quinn," Santana soothed, pulling back from the girl and cupping her face. "I'm fairly certain Rachel won't stand by for this once she finds out," she explained, swiping at the blonde's tears with her thumbs.

Quinn stifled a laugh, "She already knows, Santana. Last night, I kind of tapped on her car window," she explained and watched as realisation came upon Santana's features.

"So you literally banged Berry for a buck?" Santana joked, making a mental note to hit Rachel later.

"No, no, no. I had no intention of sleeping with Rachel last night, but trust me when I say that I've wanted to for a long time. I care about her, Santana. Besides, even if I didn't want to talk to her, she kind of ordered me into the car, and you know how she can be. I'm certain she wouldn't have left if I refused, scaring away all my business."

"Good. This is what I wanted to talk about with you. You do know that she was a-"

"Yes. I have no intention of hurting her, Santana. Wow, it felt weird to say that to you."

"Well, she's like a sister to me now."

Quinn nodded and allowed for Santana to pull her into the coffee shop, she wouldn't stay long however, Rachel had told her she'd be at her's at seven, take out in hand, and Quinn still had to shower and do some cleaning up. She did stay longer than intended though while her friend caught her up on the misadventures that she and Brittany go through day by day. She really did regret not having picked up the phone all those years ago.

* * *

_**(A/N: Again, sorry for the slow update, major block happening in my head and I'm attempting to work through it. Let me know what you think, all suggestions for anything to happen are welcome.)**_


End file.
